Season 7 (1975-1976)
gives us the scoop.]] ]] runs for president in Episode 0797.]] and Grover ]] appeared to reprise her role as the Wicked Witch of the West in a controversial episode.]] attempts to sell Kermit things he never wants (or needs).]] .]] Sesame Street Season 7 aired from December 1, 1975 to May 28, 1976. Season overview The curriculum for Season 7 focuses on children with learning disabilities through segments based on research by the Joseph P. Kennedy Foundation. The segments will be presented each Wednesday during the first 20 minutes of the program focus on physical activities mixed with some simple cognitive skills. The Sesame Street Cast visits Luis's family in the Rio Grande Valley of New Mexico in the five part episode. Jon Stone says "By presenting children in the settings where they live we add realism and dramatic impact to our goal of teaching about different culture."Eugene Register-Guard: "Sesame Street - Seventh season taking new directions .". Episodes Episodes 0796 - 0925 (130 episodes) * Episode 0796 -- 7th season premiere * Episode 0797 -- Big Bird runs for President * Episode 0798 -- Count von Count loses his voice * Episode 0799 -- Oscar the Grouch installs a swimming pool in his trash can. * Episode 0800 -- Herry Monster decides how to wake up Luis. * Episode 0801 -- Oscar trains kids to be Grouches. * Episode 0802 -- Buffy arrives on Sesame Street, and makes friends with Oscar. * Episode 0803 -- Big Bird tries bowling, and gets a present from his aunt. * Episode 0804 -- Cookie Monster pretends that he doesn't care about cookies. * Episode 0805 -- Herry and Oscar become friends. * Episode 0806 -- Herry and Maurice Monster are afraid of the dark. * Episode 0807 -- The Count forgets what comes between two and four. * Episode 0808 -- Sam the Robot proves that he has feelings. * Episode 0809 -- Oscar sets up a toll booth. * Episode 0810 -- Leaving for New Mexico * Episode 0811 -- Arrival in New Mexico * Episode 0812 -- Oscar tries to move into the hot oven * Episode 0813 -- Big Bird calls Mr. Snuffleupagus at home * Episode 0814 -- Trip to the Pueblo with Buffy * Episode 0815 -- Last day in New Mexico * Episode 0816 -- Big Bird wants to know what he's best at * Episode 0817 -- Herry thinks that the only way he can get attention is by lifting heavy things. * Episode 0818 -- David snaps at Maria, Mr. Hooper and Bob have an argument, and Maria is fed up with Big Bird. * Episode 0819 -- Big Bird worries that Susan and Gordon will forget about him. * Episode 0820 -- Oscar takes up the cause of recycling. * Episode 0821 -- Big Bird is fifteen minutes late. * Episode 0822 -- Mr. Hooper accuses Oscar of littering all over the street. * Episode 0823 -- Mr. Hooper goes to the hospital for a checkup. * Episode 0824 * Episode 0825 -- Big Bird helps Mr. Snuffleupagus scratch his back. * Episode 0826 -- The Count counts early in the morning. * Episode 0827 -- Grover climbs up a lamppost. * Episode 0828 -- Oscar hangs a windchime next to his can. * Episode 0829 -- Bob and Big Bird trade names. * Episode 0830 -- Mr. Hooper is angry to hear Big Bird mispronounce his name. * Episode 0831 -- A flamingo flies north to visit Sesame Street. * Episode 0832 -- Rodeo Rosie thinks Mr. Hooper is trying to break into his store. * Episode 0833 -- Big Bird makes wooden snowflakes. * Episode 0834 -- It snows on Sesame Street. * Episode 0835 -- It snows on Sesame Street. * Episode 0836 -- It snows on Sesame Street. * Episode 0837 -- Big Bird and Mr. Snuffleupagus make a snowman, and name it Gordon. * Episode 0838 -- Big Bird and Snuffy sing to the snow. * Episode 0839 -- Snuffy, Biff, Sully and the Count are affected by the icy weather. * Episode 0840 -- Big Bird wants to fight noise pollution. * Episode 0841 -- Oscar joins in a hopscotch game. * Episode 0842 -- Oscar offers to tell people's fortunes for one penny. * Episode 0843 -- Two flies drive Oscar crazy. * Episode 0844 -- Luis shows Oscar his tape recorder. * Episode 0845 * Episode 0847 -- The Wicked Witch of the West loses her broomstick * Episode 0848 -- Mr. Macintosh doesn't like working near the hot dog man * Episode 0849 -- Cookie Monster raises money for endangered species * Episode 0850 -- Oscar decides to make Grover angry * Episode 0851 -- Oscar has an argument with a recording of his own voice * Episode 0852 -- David has the Count find words that rhyme with "tree" * Episode 0853 -- Sam the Robot wants to go to the movies. * Episode 0854 -- Waldo Woodpecker visits Big Bird. * Episode 0855 -- Oscar plays "Simon Says" with the kids. * Episode 0856 -- Oscar moves into a dirtier trash can. * Episode 0857 -- David and Luis swap jobs. * Episode 0858 -- Mr. Hooper loses his glasses, and mistakes Mr. Snuffleupagus for a fur scarf. * Episode 0859 -- All the lights on Sesame Street go off. * Episode 0860 -- Alphabet Bates helps Big Bird write the word STOP. * Episode 0861 -- Big Bird and the Kids draw Mr. Snuffleupagus. * Episode 0862 -- Oscar writes a poem about crocodiles. * Episode 0863 -- Big Bird tries to remember how to pronounce Mr. Hooper's name. * Episode 0864 -- Big Bird runs out of birdseed. * Episode 0865 -- David explains to Big Bird what "proud" means. * Episode 0866 -- Big Bird is jealous of the Count. * Episode 0867 -- The Count wants to count everybody in the world. * Episode 0868 -- Mr. Hooper goes to night school to learn Spanish. * Episode 0869 -- Big Bird tries to hang a picture upside down. * Episode 0870 -- Big Bird and Cookie Monster go into business together. * Episode 0871 -- Mr. Hooper goes back to school * Episode 0872 -- Buffy stays with Maria. * Episode 0873 -- Luis misses seeing Mr. Snuffleupagus. * Episode 0874 -- Herry stops the rain by blowing at the sky. * Episode 0875 -- Bob and Grover cross the street. * Episode 0876 -- Oscar wants the leftover eggshells. * Episode 0877 -- Oscar waits for the bus. * Episode 0878 -- David and Big Bird say a tongue-twister. * Episode 0879 -- Oscar makes mud. * Episode 0880 -- Maria imagines that she's as strong as Herry Monster. * Episode 0881 -- Oscar starts a fire in his trash can. * Episode 0882 -- Big Bird and Snuffy use the alphabet to demonstrate soft and loud. * Episode 0883 -- Maria's cousin Ada visits from Puerto Rico. * Episode 0884 * Episode 0885 -- Buffy joins the Sesamettes. * Episode 0886 -- The Amazing Mumford uses magic to make Sesame Street disappear. * Episode 0887 -- Gordon and the Kids identify all the things they can see in a building. * Episode 0888 -- Oscar uses an orange juice squeezer. * Episode 0889 -- Oscar the Grouch shows pictures of his relatives. * Episode 0890 -- Big Bird opens the Sesame Street Pretend Zoo. * Episode 0891 -- Buffy finds a part-time job. * Episode 0892 -- Luis, Maria and the Kids play the "Feely Box" game. * Episode 0893 -- Big Bird plans to go on vacation. * Episode 0894 -- Cookie Monster orders a radio. * Episode 0895 -- Big Bird invents a game in which people guess what they feel with their hands. * Episode 0896 -- Linda and David demonstrate how a deaf person can respond to a phone call. * Episode 0897 -- Big Bird imagines that he's married. * Episode 0898 -- Big Bird and the Kids broad jump. * Episode 0899 -- Big Bird records the alphabet on tape. * Episode 0900 -- Everybody on Sesame Street comes to sing along with Bert. * Episode 0901 -- David leaves Linda in charge of Hooper's Store. * Episode 0902 -- Big Bird wants to play, but everyone is busy. * Episode 0903 -- Big Bird plays "Follow the Leader". * Episode 0904 -- Oscar asks his friends to pose for a picture. * Episode 0905 -- Cookie Monster cheers up Oscar. * Episode 0911 -- David gives away a rug * Episode 0912 -- Cookie Monster cheers up Oscar/Big Bird sorts monsters * Episode 0913 -- Sounds from Oscar's trash can * Episode 0914 -- Luis' rhyming message * Episode 0915 -- Bob, Ernie and kids sort Season 7 Cast *'Cast' :Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Will Lee, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Buffy Sainte-Marie *'Muppet Performers' :Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Caroly Wilcox, Fran Brill, Jim Henson *'Muppets' :Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Ernie, Bert, Count von Count, Poco Loco, Cookie Monster, Grover, Kermit the Frog, Don Music, Mr. Johnson, Sherlock Hemlock, Sam the Machine, Fred the Wonder Horse, Herry Monster, Guy Smiley, Prairie Dawn, Lefty the Salesman, Headline Howie, Biff, Sully, Anything Muppets *'Guest stars' :Judy Collins, Lily Tomlin, Margaret Hamilton Season 7 Credits * Executive Producer: Jon Stone * Producer: Dulcy Singer * Directed by: Robert Myhrum, Jon Stone * Writers: Ray Sipherd, Emily Perl Kingsley, Joseph A. Bailey, David Korr, Paul D. Zimmerman, Judy Freudberg * Music Director: Sam Pottle * Puppets and Costumes: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox, John Lovelady * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Producer: Lisa Simon * Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver * Production Supervisors: Robert Braithwaite, Robert M. Dahl * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso * Associate Directors: Emily Squires, Jimmy Baylor * Assistant to the Producer: Amy Hutchings * Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Jane L. Delgado, Selvin Evans, Peggy Fulton, Brenda Huggins, Thelma Moses * Art Director: Alan J. Compton * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Jimmy Baylor * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Costume Designer: Domingo Rodriguez * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Unit Manager: Glenda Jones * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Technical Supervisor: Walt Rauffer * Lighting Director: George Riesenberger * Sound Effects: Barbara Wood * Audio: Bryan Keen, Blake Norton, Larry Stephens * Video: Bob Squittieri, Mark Sanford * Videotape Editors: John Hutchinson, Vincent Sims, Jack Langan * Make-up: Phyllis Grens Sternick * Hair Stylist: Mickey Lawrence * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert J. Emerick * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer, Ph.D. * Associate Director of Research: Lewis Bernstein * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. * Vice President for Production: David D. Connell Notes *This is the only season where the episode numbers don't appear on-screen. Sources 07